Between Sisters
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: A second entry for daysandweeks's Hot Sauce - or not so much Challenge on the HPFC forum. On Bellatrix's wedding night, her sisters spend some quality time alone together. Rated M for a very, very good reason.


Author's Notes: A second entry for daysandweeks's Hot Sauce – or, not so much challenge. Blackcest, femmeslash, PWP. You have been warned.

Andromeda/Narcissa (I don't know about the rest of you, but I was surprised there aren't more fics about them. Hm.)

Enjoy.

)O(

"Are you asleep?" Narcissa asked, rolling over in bed to look at Andromeda.

Andromeda shook her head, and turned as well, so the sisters were looking at each other.

"It's strange not having Bella here, isn't it?" said Narcissa. "Do you think she's enjoying her wedding night?"

"Hope so." Andromeda sat up in bed, pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Do you suppose they've… they've done it yet?"

"Bet they're doing it right now." Andromeda shivered at the thought of her older sister, pinned down to some bed by Rodolphus Lestrange, writhing under him, screaming, perhaps, as he took her. Narcissa looked just as stricken as Andromeda felt… though with another emotion hovering in her eyes as well. Fascination? Maybe even envy? But mostly, just horror at the idea of Rodolphus – older than Bellatrix and stronger than her as well – taking their sister.

Andromeda crawled out of her bed and into Narcissa's, wrapping her arms around her sister so Narcissa's back was pressed against Andromeda's chest.

"You miss her already, hm?" Andromeda murmured. "And she's only been gone one night."

Narcissa sniffed, curled a little into Andromeda's arms. "Yes."

Andromeda felt a familiar aching between her legs. Her younger sister was so beautiful, so nubile, and pressed all up against her. Andromeda wanted nothing more than to have pretty little Narcissa there, on the bed, make her forget all about Bellatrix.

Andromeda rubbed Narcissa's stomach gently, in a smooth, circular motion, her breathing a little heavier than she would have liked in Narcissa's ear. "I understand, Cissy, I understand. Here, let me see if I can't make it better."

Her hand went up to one of Narcissa's small, firm breasts, which she stroked softly. Narcissa stiffened momentarily, then relaxed. To Andromeda's surprise, she tugged down the neck of her thin, white nightdress so that Andromeda could reach under it. Andromeda squeezed gently, rolled her nipple between her fingers. The aching between her legs was intensifying, and she could feel the moisture seeping from between them. And, from the way Narcissa was now making tiny gasps and rubbing against Andromeda…

Narcissa turned, and pressed her lips to Andromeda's, eyes fluttering almost-shut. She made a soft purring noise, pressing against her older sister. Andromeda rolled over, pinning Narcissa to the bed.

Andromeda pulled herself upright so she was kneeling between Narcissa's legs, and dragged her nightdress off over her head. The sight of her older sister kneeling there, completely nude, made Narcissa's breath speed up, and she was soaking the thin fabric of her own nightdress, through to the sheets. Andromeda was softer than either of the other Black sisters, feminine, with curves where Narcissa had smooth planes and Bellatrix sharp angles. Her full breasts swung down as she leaned over Narcissa to kiss her again.

Narcissa clutched Andromeda's breast, beads of sweat collecting on her brow as Andromeda rubbed against her. She spread her legs, looping them around her sister's waist and pressing her wet slit against Andromeda's belly.

Andromeda rolled Narcissa's nightdress up around her hips, and combed her fingers through the pale curls between her sister's legs. Narcissa moaned. "Andi, please…"

"You don't have to beg me, Cissy," Andromeda murmured. She rested two fingers at Narcissa's entrance, listened for a moment to her sister's laboured breathing, then pushed inside of her. Narcissa's body trembled, and she knotted her hands in Andromeda's hair, arching into the feeling.

Biting back her own moans of intense desire, Andromeda moved upwards and buried Narcissa's face between her breasts, pushing in and out of her sister all the while. Narcissa caught a nipple between her lips and sucked at it, and the vibrations of her quiet moans made Andromeda literally tremble with excitement.

She pulled her fingers from Narcissa, ignoring the moan of protest, and lay back, dragging Narcissa's face between her own legs. Narcissa whimpered with stifled want, but she set to work on her older sister with enthusiasm, her tongue flicking across Andromeda's clit and then plunging into her, as deep as it would go. Andromeda bit her lip so hard to keep from crying out that beads of blood appeared, and she roughly palmed her own breasts. Narcissa was very, very good…

Narcissa crawled up, lay over her sister, kissing her hard so that Andromeda could taste herself on Narcissa's tongue. Andromeda plunged her fingers back into her sister, and Narcissa responded in like, bracing herself over Andromeda with one hand, and curling her fingers up. Andromeda responded by rubbing her thumb hard over Narcissa's clit, driving up and forward as hard as she could, and digging her nails into her nipple. Narcissa stifled a cry of pleasure, and arched and shook. She tightened around Andromeda's fingers, then relaxed, panting and moaning.

Feeling Narcissa come gave Andromeda an incredible rush of excitement, and she rolled on top, forcing one more of Narcissa's fingers into her, stretching her to her limit. She was soaking, droplets of wetness running down her sister's hand as Narcissa pumped in and out of her. Oh, that felt good, so good, and having Narcissa beneath her, shiny with sweat, eyes fixed on Andromeda's breasts as they bounced over her brought Andromeda far more pleasure than it should have.

The strangest feeling came over Andromeda, not like any climax from pleasuring herself in the dead of night. She felt herself tighten, and there was a sense of not having any more control. All she could do was ride her sister's hand as hard as she could, forcing Narcissa's fingers deep inside her, and…

A gush of hot liquid spilled from between Andromeda's legs, flooding the bed and soaking Narcissa. She rubbed at her own clit violently until the orgasm subsided, leaving both girls drenched with their sweat and Andromeda's come, panting and wild with lust. Andromeda fell forward, kissing her sister violently, and Narcissa returned the kisses, her wet, sticky hands massaging her sister's body. Then, slowly, the kisses softened, until the girls lay still in each other's arms, panting softly.

"Andi?" Narcissa said at last.

"Mm-hmm?"

She nuzzled against her, and purred in her older sister's ear, "Bella comes like that when she fucks me too."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
